


[ND]我喜欢的VTB（女）竟然是我叔而且她每次说去拯救世界都是真的

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 标题已经说明了一切。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[ND]我喜欢的VTB（女）竟然是我叔而且她每次说去拯救世界都是真的

在普通的一天早晨，无所事事的尼禄啃着普通的全麦面包普通地打开自己的油管订阅频道，翻出命名为SSS的收藏夹。他本来只是打算随手翻几个做饭视频，却突然看到自己喜欢了好几年又失踪了几个月的VTB跳出了提示。

尼禄三下并做两下把面包塞进嘴里，咽下一大口牛奶，右手滑动鼠标，飞快地点开了直播间。

甚至想大声欢呼：我最喜欢的虚拟主播终于复更啦！

来自魔法少女☆艾丽酱的直播间，一大批等候已久的粉丝正在拼命地发出“呜呜呜”的弹幕——看起来就像是一片鬼哭狼嚎——已经厚地连屏幕上的耳朵都看不见了。

是的，艾丽酱的虚拟形象是一只有白色大耳朵的毛绒绒的狐狸，以及一双蓝色的大眼睛。她此时懒散地挥着手正对着屏幕打招呼：

“哎——大家好久不见啊。”

那个语调听起来格外无精打采。尼禄先是注意到她的live2D换了新的形象，从原来的红色系JK改为了略带成熟风格的甜系草莓柄Lolita。还是这么可爱呢，不愧是无论什么风格都能驾驭的艾丽酱！尼禄心中暗爽。每次艾丽酱的穿衣打扮就像戳在他的萌点上，如果他知道是谁给艾丽酱制作这些衣服的，他一定会顶礼膜拜，谢谢，谢谢大佬。

【艾丽酱好久不见！】

【艾丽酱最近在忙什么呢？】

“啊，我又去拯救世界了呢。”

艾丽酱拖着懒懒的语调答复道，直播间里顿时充满了哈哈哈哈哈的笑声。

这不是艾丽酱第一次这么说了，观众们就像是在陪她玩沉浸式RPG，每次当她说自己去拯救世界，并消失一段时间后，再出现时，都会顺着她的话问一些相关的问题。

“嗯？拯救世界有什么报酬？”

“有啊❤，我收到了隔壁老板给我的两张草莓圣代兑换券。”少女的语气得意洋洋，连带着耳朵都高兴地抖动了几下。

【艾丽酱真可爱！】

【这报酬好丰盛啊wwww】

【艾丽酱打算跟谁一起去吃呢？】

“我其实也没有人选，不过我哥哥回来了，他不太喜欢甜食。”

【艾丽酱原来有哥哥吗？】

【可恶，我也想当艾丽酱的哥哥。】

不，我不想，尼禄对着弹幕吐槽道，却手指飞快地在键盘上跳动，有一搭

“有啊，不过我们关系很一般啦。”蓝色的眼睛转动，好像在思考，然后带着电子音的少女音调又继续响起：“评论里抽一位送吧，你可以带上喜欢的人一起去吃甜品哦！”

弹幕顿时一片欢快的声音。

接着艾丽酱说，“我们今天还是直播游戏吧，感谢‘福图纳硬汉’送给我的游戏盘，又是恐怖游戏啊，让我们快点开始。”

是的，尼禄发现艾丽酱的时候，她就已经是一名恐怖游戏Up主了。那个时候艾丽酱的人气就很高，他看着首页大火的标记以及一副软甜萌妹的虚拟形象非常嗤之以鼻，不过是又一个跟风的虚拟主播而已，最多就是看到僵尸和恐怖要素大喊大叫趁机卖萌的那种。

他第200次看到艾丽酱的直播间飘在首页后，终于忍无可忍地点了进去，类似于一种“看你怎么出丑”的吃瓜心态，蹲在了直播间。

很快，打脸来得太快，就像旋风。接着他沦陷了，他真香了。

艾丽酱天下第一！

看看这风骚的走位，精准的枪法，再听听这满不在乎的平静语气。

“啊，这里跳出来个僵尸，”艾丽酱拉近了镜头，高清的僵尸血肉模糊，还流着泛黄的脓水，屏幕里一片【不要啊！】【好恶心啊！】【弹幕护体！弹幕护体！】，她却被围观群众的反应逗地咯咯大笑，无所谓地说道：“好了好了，让我来打爆它。”她立刻切出了沙漠之鹰，躲在僵尸的视线外，调准准星，一枪爆头。

僵尸哀嚎着倒下，艾丽酱拿出匕首，利落割喉。

弹幕里开始疯狂称赞艾丽酱真的好有男友力，好有安全感，不愧是你！

“一般吧，没有我遇到过的恶心。”

随着脑浆散了一地的，还有尼禄的猛男心。

游戏还在读盘的时候，艾丽酱还在跟直播间的围观群众聊着天。

“这次是为了打倒大魔王啦！”

“魔王什么样？我遇到的就是那个样子啊……”艾丽酱晃动着耳朵，试图给观众们形容一下，“通常呢会有很多触手、不停地说着‘Power’、恢复身份还会偷偷在手心抹发胶的——”

尼禄义愤填膺，噼里啪啦地敲着键盘：大魔王真的太可恶了！他现在在哪里？我要再给他一拳！

“他被我封印起来了。”艾丽酱用双手比了两个胜利的“V”字，“嗯！游戏开始了呢！”

直播屏由明转暗，她捏了一个跟自己形象差不多的甜系萌妹，随便Roll了个名字，就开始了这款最新的以地狱为主题的恐怖动作游戏。很巧，开局就是一只地狱三头犬。

“我最喜欢小狗勾了。”艾丽酱甚至打起了几分精神，高兴地说道，“来呀，我带你出去兜风。”

尼禄感觉自己有被媚到。

她照例拉近了镜头，让观众们看清怪物的模样，还诚恳地点评这家游戏制作公司好用心，这个形象已经非常地接近真正的地狱三头犬了，不过在獠牙的数量上还可以做一些改进，毕竟它们习惯于生啃恶魔，地包天更加方便它们进食。

就在观众们不停地【哈哈哈哈】的时候，她操控人物挥动手臂，在三头犬攻向她的时候瞬间借力起跳，一个枪舞，子弹砰砰砰地打在三个脑袋上。

弹幕里开始疯狂地刷起了【666】，甚至跳出了一个个火箭。

“谢谢‘弟弟在我身下喘’送出的礼物。”艾丽酱机械地读着感谢名单，画风一转，又毫不畏惧地发动技能挑衅。

“就这？Come on！Let’s have fun！”

地狱犬被激怒了，怒吼着向她喷射火焰。

艾丽酱立刻切换视角，跳到它的身下，趁它压低身体即将起跳时，一个升龙揍在它的下巴上，打爆了正在喷火的狗头。

“哇哦——我好厉害啊。”她音调平平，跟惊喜的词句形成了强烈的反差，虚拟形象甚至悠哉地拿出了一块披萨叼在嘴里，双手还在操控手柄，不停地调整人物，切换武器，化作暴力软妹狠揍三头犬。

这是尼禄今天第无数次在内心里说，真可爱，可他还要继续说，今天也是单推艾丽酱的一天。

斯巴达在上，他还作为幸运观众，收到了来自艾丽酱的礼物——两张草莓圣代兑换券。

尼禄收到礼物后，一直没舍得把兑换券用掉，毕竟是他最喜欢的偶像的礼物。而且兑换的地址很巧，就在事务所的旁边。自从沉浸在美好的虚拟世界里，尼禄已经很少去想他叔和他爹的那堆糟心事了。可是今天是兑换日期的最后一天，成年人总要面对现实，他拿上了姬莉叶非要塞给他送去事务所的礼物，还有满腹的牢骚，终于挪到了事务所里。

可是只有维吉尔一个人。

“咳，但丁呢？”尼禄放下礼物，眼神在维吉尔的身上描了个边，就是不肯直视他。

“楼上。”维吉尔也不在意尼禄躲着他的态度，接着补充道：“他最近在搞一些奇怪的东西。”

尼禄大惊，能让维吉尔都感到奇怪的东西早就被扔进异次元空间了，为了这个世界的和平，他不得不刨根问底：“是什么奇怪的东西？”

维吉尔用简短的词句叙述了一下最近但丁不停地对着屏幕看长了四个耳朵的类人少女。尼禄总算是用丰富的人类经验总结出了维吉尔想要表达的意思，而但丁正巧从楼梯上走下来。

尼禄迟疑：“他喜欢虚拟偶像？”

维吉尔皱眉：“解释一下。”

但丁好奇：“你们在聊什么？”

“没什么！”说正主的私事被抓包的尼禄显然有些不好意思，立刻否认。即使对象是他的叔叔，他也不能对但丁的兴趣表现出有什么意见，而且他非但没有排斥，还不由自主地因为发现了两人共同的爱好而感到窃喜。

“这不是假的，”尼禄肯定地点头，“这是艺术。”他拿出了两张草莓圣代兑换券，表示出这是他心爱的艾丽酱送给他的礼物，并邀请但丁一起去吃冰激凌。

至于维吉尔，他不喜欢那种甜腻腻的食物。喜欢吃甜品的大魔王看起来一点都不可怕，所以他拒绝了。

坐在吧台等着甜品的但丁斜着眼看向他：“哦？是吗？你也喜欢？”

“是！”尼禄郑重地点头，掏出自己的手机，翻开相册，千挑万选把自己最喜欢的图片送到但丁的面前。那是一张狐耳萌妹，穿着粉色百褶裙，脖子上挂着铃铛，手指比枪，眯着眼睛对准镜头摆出射击的姿势。

像是一个真正的偶像厨，尼禄深情款款地说道：“她的眼睛里还有星星！”

但丁瞄了一眼，立刻别开视线。他出门的时候照过镜子了，脸上一切正常。

正巧服务员将一大杯圣代端到了他的面前。

“所以，你喜欢艾丽酱？”但丁含着冰激凌咕哝着问道。

而尼禄，表现地像是一个狂热的脑残粉，正在试图向他的亲叔叔卖出自己的安利。我的偶像世界第一可爱，你看看这毛绒绒的耳朵，这毛绒绒的尾巴，怎么会有人不喜欢她！不会有人不喜欢她！

但丁眼角抽筋，他试图让大侄子冷静下来，并且说道：“可是她是假的，并不是真实存在的。”

“你说的对。”

但丁刚松了一口气，接着听尼禄说道，“没有艾丽酱存在的世界不需要存在。”

“那好吧，我有件事要告诉你。”

他的叔叔上次用这种语气说话的时候，他才知道原来自己此时有爹不如无。

尼禄觉得事不至此，他的语气还算轻松：“什么秘密？难道你不是单推？”

但丁低下眼，看着面前的草莓圣代，突然就问道：“福图纳硬汉？”

尼禄大惊，忙问你怎么知道。

但丁没有抬头，不顾尼禄的追问，先试图安抚了一下大侄子：“老婆千千万，不行咱就换。”

“不不不！”

但丁抽动嘴角，看着他震惊到失神的表情，仿佛恶魔低语般：“我就是艾丽酱。”

毁灭吧，世界。

后来，终于在但丁的解释下搞明白什么是VTB的维吉尔成为了但丁直播间里的常客。

再后来，债主找上门的时候，为了拯救事务所，维吉尔决定既然但丁可以，那他也可以出道。

于是与艾丽酱在某次直播的时候说，她的哥哥也要来直播了，作为一名美食旅游Up主。Live2D形象还是蕾蒂帮忙设计制作的。

维吉尔对狼人的形象表示出了满意。并且作为因为超高的更新频率和世人罕见的奇异风景在短时间内获得了大量的人气。更有好事者开始给他和艾丽酱组成了CP，而且还有各种产出。

至于尼禄，在得知自己最喜欢的VTB（女）竟然是我叔，而且她每次说去拯救世界都是真的之后，一口气关注了几百个VTB。自己的首页挤满了各种虚拟偶像主播后才慢慢粘起了自己破碎的猛男心，并顺带拉黑了维吉尔的直播间。

其实这些都是伪装，在最初的震惊之后，尼禄盘旋在脑子里的念头是：

啊！双倍的快乐！偶像是真的！


End file.
